


[海寮偏ジェイアズ] 耳環的秘密

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 。ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第28回），題目「耳環」、「秘密」。超出60分鐘很多
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 3





	[海寮偏ジェイアズ] 耳環的秘密

01  
從那天的生日訪問開始，關於雙子耳環的秘密就似乎不再是個秘密。  
素材所蘊含的意味被陸地上的人類所知悉，而其來由則帶著強烈的，屬於雙子的色彩。

然而『護身符』真正的意義，卻依然是雙子與Azul之間的秘密。  
耳環上被施予了魔法，是能讓成對耳環各自的主人感知到對方的安危，取得對方所在位置的小小魔法。  
其時還小的他們自然無法做到這種細致操作，而為他們施加魔法的，理所當然是他們所捕獲的、偉大的魔法師。

02  
「小章魚也戴上嘛，反正素材還有那麼多。」  
把玩著手上暫時被餘下的鱗片，拖長尾音的Floyd像是要用全身的所有狀態來表達他的不滿。  
他們從戰敗者身上所搜刮下來的鱗片一共九片，這個數量本來就是要預留一部份要給喜歡的友人作為共同的信物。  
雙子打著這樣的算盤，沒想到換來的卻是對方堅持的拒絕。

「我不要，那又不是我拿到的東西。」  
「當是施法的交換不就好了嘛，Jade也說一下。」  
「啊啦，我可是尊重Azul的意願那一派。」  
輕輕地閃過了兄弟抛給自己的球，帶著笑容說會尊重對方意願的Jade，卻又拿起鱗片放到Azul的臉側，然後邊說著不適合邊重新放下。  
沒有解釋不適合的原因，Jade的表情也顯然地說著他不會加以解釋。

「反正我也只會待在這裡。」  
「畢竟是愛哭又離群的小章魚呢。」  
「但小章魚也會跟我們去玩啊——」  
「那時候連絡你們需要靠這東西？再說了我也不用你們擔心。」  
因為自家的兄弟不願立於同一立場而在爭論之中敗陣的Floyd，鼓起了臉頰生著悶氣，但依然待在原地而沒如以前般直接游走。  
大概對於這件事也沒那麼執著，又或者是確實地被說服了吧。Azul下了這樣的判斷，盯著Jade，用眼神催促他趕緊找到下一個能讓他兄弟感興趣的話題，他可不想Floyd在越想越氣以後決定搗亂自己的這個藏身之所。

03  
Azul所說的沒半句謊話，而當時的情況也確實如此。  
當他們都還在海裡的時候。

和與海裡時總是只能緩慢地移動不一樣，即使體力不濟，有著自由雙足的Azul也總是會突然地，在不告知任何人的情況下，前往自己想去的地方。  
這是一件極端危險的事，至少在和他一起長大的雙子眼中是如此——畢竟Azul的生存方式特別容易樹立敵人。

最初的日子他們兩人總是會跟在Azul的身後，無風無浪地過了半年以後，自由慣了的Floyd終歸還是忍耐不住無聊而放棄了繼續這個行動。  
反正真的需要到他時，他那個仍然待在Azul身邊的兄弟立即就會進行連繫。

「Jade還真的是很有耐性呢……」  
落在Azul身後幾步的距離，被吩咐今天要在場的Floyd用雙手放在腦後，漫不經心地向自己身旁的兄弟搭話。  
上岸快兩年，Jade依然像最開始時那樣，時刻地守在Azul的身邊，而且似乎依然樂在其中。  
「否則不就會錯過Azul有趣的表現嗎，像是以人形的姿態躲進暗處偷偷大哭之類。」  
說著像是想要愚弄Azul的話，微彎的雙眼裡所盛載的情感卻是完全與他的話並不相配。  
Floyd不知道他的兄弟對於這種差異有沒有認知，反正他作為於近處一直關心著另外兩人的存在，早就把這種反應摸得一清二楚。

「Jade真的超別扭。」  
「呵呵，你指的是甚麼呢，Floyd。」


End file.
